gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7
Issue 7, published in Volume 1, is the seventh chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''That day's special smile - what was it all about?' Page Titles' * Level Of Concern * Honorable Guest * The Editor * Cool!!! * Ken-san's Attraction * Exception * If You Choose One * A Certain Manga * The Battle Cannot Be Lost * The Grass Is Greener On The Other Side * Other Genre Works * As Expected Of Ken-san Summary Sakura enters Nozaki’s apartment, noticing that it is cleaner than usual. Nozaki replies that he cleaned up the day before, making Sakura think that Nozaki did it because she was coming over. However, when Nozaki gets a call from a person who wants to come over, he panics saying that his place is very messy. Surprised at seeing his reaction, Sakura asks who is coming over. Nozaki replies that it was his editor, and Sakura questions why he’s concerned about cleaning as if his girlfriend was coming over. But Nozaki replies that he wouldn’t act like that if a girlfriend came over. Sakura is worried about what kind of person his editor is, and so she asks Nozaki who says that he is the type who gives a cool adult attitude, making Sakura visualize a mature female adult. When his editor arrives, Sakura is shocked to see someone completely different. Nozaki introduces him as Ken Miyamae. Sakura notices that when Nozaki offers him tea and asks about his thoughts on the story, his editor seems to want to leave his place immediately, giving a feeling of dislike toward Nozaki. Nozaki admires Ken-san, not just because of his attraction, but his ”quick” replies as well. He shows her his texts being quite brief, making Sakura think Nozaki is being hated. However, Nozaki explains that he appreciates his quick replies explaing that some editors are very slow. Wondering how slow, Nozaki answers one year, explaining that the reason for lateness was because the editor “went on an adventure”. As they work, Sakura asks Nozaki which part is the hardest about manga, and surprising her, he replies “human interactions”, the workplace out of all things. Nozaki, talks about his previous editor, Maeno and his experiences with him. One time the editor requested for a new character appearance since it takes place at a school. But when that editor saw the new character, he brags that it was his idea, and so the annoyed Nozaki made that character leave in the next chapter. In another case with his previous editor; Nozaki notices that valentine’s day was coming up and so he was about to inform his editor about his idea for the next chapter, but was interrupted by him saying the idea. Nozaki shows Sakura the Valentine's day story. Suzuki is shown approaching Mamiko with beans. And once again, Maeno arrogantly shows off that it was his proposal. Nozaki, later, gives Sakura a manga edited by Maeno. She wonders what the raccoons were for. Nozaki replies that it is Maneo’s personal interest. Even in other genre manga, raccoons are seen everywhere. That is why Nozaki became happy when his editors changed, saying and emailing that he’ll change departments if Ken-san changes. Ken-san quickly replies saying that Nozaki will never draw anything besides shoujo manga. But Nozaki took that positively, interpreting it as his work is at the highest level. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters